


Too Much Drama for Me! (UTSS 2018)

by Sprinkles257



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'm so used to my fics being dialogue heavy, I've never written for him before, Let's hope this makes sense XD, Mettaton is in the ~spotlight~, Mettaton's dialogue is in bold, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Mettaton Ending, The skeleton brothers are Mettaton's agents, This is a bit different than normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkles257/pseuds/Sprinkles257
Summary: "Mettaton noticed that no one was qualified or willing to rule. He wasn’t going to let that stand. The Underground was his home, and even though he desired to be on the surface, he was the star down here. He didn’t want his fans to be suffering. So he decided to take up the throne."(This is just the first paragraph lol.)





	Too Much Drama for Me! (UTSS 2018)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerpetuallyScreamingVA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PerpetuallyScreamingVA).



> Please forgive me, I’m very inexperienced at writing for Mettaton. Or for neutral endings in general, pfft. My fanfictions are pretty much scenes from the actual game in narrative form, so...yeah. But I did have fun in this event, and I’m happy to have participated in it! Thank you, and enjoy! :)  
> For: @PerpetuallyScreamingVA “PS”  
> Her request: “A scene from the Mettaton neutral ending - good luck!”  
> Video I used for reference (it’s the part at 1:31): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51uojGcJecA  
> -  
> I've never done Undertale Secret Santa before! I'm very happy! (In the Summer, nonetheless)

_so, it’s been a while._

_since you left, things have...gotten interesting._

_with ASGORE gone, people looked to undyne to rule…_

_but she was nowhere to be found._

_so mettaton just kind of...took over?_

_he’s brainwashed everyone with his stupid tv show._

_and made the underground into his personal paradise._

_it’s honestly...kinda disturbing._

* * *

Mettaton noticed that no one was qualified or willing to rule. He wasn’t going to let that stand. The Underground was his home, and even though he desired to be on the surface, he was the star down here. He didn’t want his fans to be suffering. So he decided to take up the throne.

  Despite not having political experience, he did have a plan - the element of distraction. A classic thing in acting, which he was proficient at. If he could keep everyone focused on the good things, then they wouldn’t think about the bad things!

  The royal outfit looked rather unfitting on the robot. It was very difficult to put on in his rectangular form, and was too loose for his EX form. Although, he chose to be in EX more often. As much as he liked his normal form, he thought it made him look more authoritative (and more glamorous), even with the clothes. However, it took out his battery quicker, which was tiring. But that’s what being a king is about, isn’t it?

  His body was never finished. It was made by Dr. Alphys, who was nowhere to be found. Mettaton missed her. He must admit, he may not have been the kindest to her. He was programmed to destroy humans, he thought he was helping in his own way, but he now realizes it wasn’t one of his best ideas. He was getting better. People would think he was a great leader, for sure. No one will even think about his mistakes!

  He still kept his TV show on air. After all, what was a community without entertainment? No dreariness here! It also helped with the distraction. Those who didn’t really support his ideas...disappeared. It wasn’t that he _wanted_ to get rid of them, but they were messing up the plan. Besides, if everyone was like them he would have no supporters, and plans never work when that happens.

  He had some assistants. Two agents - they were both skeletons, and Mettaton was also assuming they were brothers. He had some occasional visitors that would help him with the more royal/political part of being a leader. Even some of the denizens would come in sometimes to express some concerns.

  _“Mettaton?” A young monster asked the robot one day._

**_“YES, DARLING SUBJECT?”_ **

**** _“With all due respect, sir, you have to give_ some _attention to important things.” The monster had wings. They started beating faster in...anxiousness? Apprehension?_

**_“THERE IS NO NEED FOR THAT. THINGS ARE GOING GREAT, AREN’T THEY? YOU’LL BE JUST FINE, I’M SURE.”_ **

**** _“B-but the economy, and we need to learn-”_

**_“LEAVE IT TO ME, ALRIGHT? I WILL HANDLE THIS.”_ ** _With a wave of his hand, he bid the monster goodbye. This would be hard, but nothing he couldn’t handle!_ **_“STAY BEAUTIFUL!”_ **

* * *

  _THAT’S OUR LIFE...IT’S SO COOL!!_

_THINGS HAVE GOTTEN WAY BETTER SINCE YOU CAME HERE!!!_

_WELL, MINUS THE FACT THAT EVERYTHING SUCKS…_

_FOR ANYONE THAT DOESN’T WORSHIP METTATON._

_AND MINUS THE FACT THAT MY FRIEND UNDYNE IS MISSING._

_-_

_I MISS HER A LOT SOMETIMES._

* * *

  He managed to make most monsters turn away from the issues, like he planned to do. But those who were really observant, uninterested or didn’t watch TV were catching on. Especially his two agents, who were relatively aware of what was happening...the one named Sans didn’t really do anything about it, and the one named Papyrus didn’t say much either to Mettaton in particular. He was a fan, and even though he knew this wasn’t the best way either - Mettaton wasn’t all bad. He could improve.

  Both of the skeletons knew what might happen if they let the information spread. They were supposed to be _supporting_ their leader, for pete’s sake! So they kept it to themselves, mostly.

Undyne did not like Mettaton’s show, but she didn’t “disappear” because of that. She died while valiantly fighting the human. She really did have a lot of DETERMINATION for a monster. Mettaton, although knowing very little of her (he only went to her house once, and it was an...interesting experience), admired that quality. Undyne, even when facing her murderer (a _child_ ), would keep going. She would do almost anything for her values. The human wasn’t good, but they weren’t the worst person in the world either. The human didn’t kill everyone. However, there was a downside to that.

  They left the survivors to deal with it.

Sometimes, Mettaton wondered if he was really doing the right thing. He was sure that what benefited him would benefit the others, but...even the most confident of people have their doubts. He knew he was deliberately ignoring the problems at hand, and that it probably wasn’t the best way to approach them. But it was so hard. He said things were getting better when they were really getting worse. This wasn’t as easy as showing up on TV and doing fun, possibly-maybe-slightly-lethal shenanigans with a human.

  It was truly, with no sugarcoating, a mess. Mettaton may have been selfish, but he wasn’t heartless. (Physically, he had no heart, but he _did_ have a SOUL.) He did all he did with both him and his subjects in mind, in a way. There were his fans, Alphys...his cousin. Who knows what happened to them. Were they hiding - they _were_ quite the shy type, after all. Or were they dead?

   He missed them.

  He stood up from his throne and looked with a broken gaze - almost in a literal sense. Evenh a robot can only handle so much responsibility. He really needed to stop this facade. Sure, he was amazing, but not worthy of _royalty._ This wasn’t his throne. These weren’t his flowers. This wasn’t his room.

  Everyone makes mistakes.

And Mettaton was going to try to fix his.

 


End file.
